


snowflake.

by okaethen



Series: December 2018 Gifts [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Business Trip, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaethen/pseuds/okaethen
Summary: kun waits for johnny





	snowflake.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sugarship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarship/gifts).



> for Nana!!

It snowed outside and Kun leaned against his window. The looked outside, the cool glass pressed against his cheek as he gazed at the lonely sidewalk. Cars kept coming and going occasionally, each time Kun’s spirits were lifted and then dropped. It was like a game for him, trying to figure out which car was  _ his.  _

Kun sighed heavily, bringing his mug to his lips and sipping the tea that had grown cold in his grip as he waited. Johnny texted him an hour ago that he landed, so why was it taking so long for him to come back home? To come back into Kun’s arms?

The clock on his phone indicated that it was 11:30, glowing in the darkness of the night. Johnny had told him to go to sleep, of course. Johnny put Kun above him any day. But Kun couldn’t. He hadn’t seen him in a month and the boy yearned to have his fiance back in his arms. Kun was tired of sleeping alone in their queen sized bed. It was too big for him alone. 

It was 11:45 when the neighbor across the street turned off his Christmas lights, and Kun shuddered at the cold eeriness the street gave off in the night. There was no moon in the sky and one of the streetlamps had long since given out but no one wanted to fix it. The glistening snow sparkled under the light of Kun and Johnny’s own Christmas lights, but it still felt lonely and empty.

Kun shivered again and considered making another cup of tea, but he couldn’t unglue himself from the window. He wanted to see Johnny come home. He sniffled and brought his eyes back to the dark road. He bit his lip as a white car drove by, still waiting. 

The snow kept falling as Kun finally willed himself away from his window and turned to his kitchen, turning the coffee machine on. At this point he didn’t care, he didn’t want to fall asleep before Johnny came home. Kun yawned as he changed the filter, tapping almost blindly as he tried to get the new one back in. Kun hadn’t bothered to turn the lights on, his eyes were too tired. 

As he reached for his favorite mug, the sound of his front door opening cut through the silence of the house. Kun didn’t think as he whirled around and walked towards the the entrance. Johnny had stepped inside, his hair dusted with flecks of snow and his boots covered in it. Kun stopped. He finally felt like he could breathe again, inhaling through his nose deeply. Johnny looked up and smiled at him the way he did that made Kun’s heart flutter even after years of being with him.

“What are you doing with that mug?” Johnny asked and Kun almost cried. His voice was warm and smooth, deep with sleepiness. It wasn’t constantly being cut off or interrupted by the crackles of static. No, Johnny’s voice rang clear and Kun was finally hit with it. Johnny was home.

“Welcome home,” Kun whispered before swiftly making his way into Johnny’s arms. He didn’t care that his boyfriend was cold and covered in melted snowflakes and smelled like gasoline from waiting for taxis. All that mattered is that Kun could touch him, feel him again. “Welcome home,” he said again. His voice cracked with longing.

Johnny held Kun as if he was made of glass, precious. Kun almost dropped the mug but he held on tightly to Johnny. His fiance moved his head fso he could kiss Kun’s forehead and rub the small of his back. 

“I missed you, Kun. More than anything else. I missed you everyday,” he whispered into Kun’s hair and the smaller almost broke out in tears.

“It’s okay, you have me now. We’re together now. One business trip is nothing,” he reassure, pulling away slightly to look into Johnny’s deep eyes, glinting in the faint light. Kun didn’t need light to see Johnny’s face, though. He’d examined and drawn and studied Johnny’s face almost religiously. He knew every single one of his fiance’s features and he loved them. If he were to go blind now, he’d still remember.

“It felt like forever.” Johnny moved his hands to Kun’s waist, moving his frigid hands under the fabric of Kun’s sweater. The smaller jumped out of skin before melting into the touch.

“You’re freezing Johnny. Take off your coat and come inside before you get sick,” Kun chastised, but his tone was nothing but endearing. Johnny laughed softly and leaned in to peck Kun’s nose lovingly, before leaning his forehead against Kun’s and sighing.

“But if I get sick, that means you’ll take care of me, right love?” Kun snorted, but didn’t pull away.

“Bold of you to assume I wouldn’t just leave you in bed and go to work,” he teased back. Johnny laughed for real this time and gathered Kun back into his chest. The smaller sighed heavily, the weight of his worry and anxieties were lifted from his shoulders and he felt tired. He melted further into Johnny’s arms, leaning almost all of his weight onto him. Johnny knew what that meant, thankfully. Kun felt weightless as his fiance picked him up swiftly. 

The sound of Johnny’s rubber boots squeaking against the hardwood floor was the only in the house as Johnny carried Kun to their bedroom. Kun would have to make him clean the floors tomorrow as payback, but for now, he let himself be taken care of. 

Johnny set him down on their bed gracefully before he took off his coat with a huff. Kun mumbled incoherently, mug still in his hands. Johnny chuckled gently as he pried it from Kun’s grip and set it on their nightstand. Johnny leaned over and kissed Kun’s forehead sweetly again. Kun raised his arms and placed his hands on either side of Johnny’s face, pulling him into a kiss. It was tender and full of longing. A month apart was a great deal of time for them for they never had been apart for more than three days. 

Johnny pulled away first with a small groan. “Sorry love, it’s just a little awkward for my neck,” he explained with the whisper of a laugh. Kun nodded and Johnny took off his boots before crawling over Kun’s body and rolling to his side.

“You smell like sweat and airports,” Kun pointed out. Johnny rolled his eyes and moved his hand over Kun’s arm, letting his fingers trace the skin ever so lightly. 

“And you smell like the love of my life.” Kun smiled and pressed a kiss to Johnny’s chin.

“Johnny?”

“Yeah?”

“Merry Christmas.”

It was 12:31 when Kun fell asleep in Johnny’s arms, safe and sound.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/johnnys_strap)
> 
>  
> 
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/okae_then)


End file.
